Relief redone
by bloodseed
Summary: Kyou needs a break and gets more than he bargained for with new realizations , experiences and new poeple pairings lots if i get thru this This does not inclued my characters with those of Fubara. They're not there for romantic reasons, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

Relief

Summary: Kyou needs relief and gets more than he bargained for

Rated : M

AN: Sorry everyone I know the old version sucked but now my friend is helping me So this is a re-do,

Chapter 1:

Kyo muttered to himself, glaring as the others found yet another thing to thank Yuki for.

Like one test proved that he suddenly turned Tohru into a genius.

He stole all the attention with just a few words. . . Damn That rat Someday. . .

"Relax, Hana-Jima,"he heard Uo start,"There are a lot of very successful people who are stupid."

Tch.

",Hey! You're not talking about me are you", He growled at her.

The bickering ensued. Kyo quickly lost his patience and yelled angrily before jumping out the window and running.

Blinking he wasn't surprised when shigure wasn't in the kitchen when he got there. That only left one place. That Damn Dog better be there.

He's was his door now and could hear the Dog breathing. He knocks. No answer. He knocks again. Silence. He starts banging on the door. That Stupid Dog better answer! Shigure heard a knock at the door of his study. Knowing it was kyo he grinned. Man, did the cat cut school! Then he cringed as the door was slammed open by an obviously angry cat boy.

"And why the hell didn't you open the damn door!" yelled the flustered kyo. He didn't have to knock! The least-the very least this pervert could do is answer! Shigure shook his head slyly before standing up shutting the door behind kyo. Then he locked it. Turning kyo started first grabbing his head to pull him down for a kiss . He felt hands at the ends of his shirt unbuttoning, lifting. They broke the kiss and his torso was bared.

Shigure smile down at Kyo's sleeping face. Man did he skip school!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_And They say you can't be have the cake_

_Only monsters_ say its_ okay _

_Don't be like all the others_

_Perfect copies of paper_

_perfect realities_

_lets walk with our own feet_

_lets fight for our own meat_

_lets climb_

_the mountains far away_

_lets meet our doom today_

_meet our doom today_

The crowd cheered as Bad Wonderland finished their final. There were tears in their eyes from the announcement that Bad Wonderland would be going to Japan. It was probably for the best as the band was now looking for a new lead singer. They still were pain at the thought that he had died, of all the impossible things, and the rumors that were circulating about the drummer. Yes , they were sad they had to go but as loyal fanatics whatever was best for the band. They cheered again as The band went back stage.

"Hey Rye ! Ya'll got everything packed?" questioned the band's key broader , a young man with blue hair under a top hat. He was looking at young woman with striking purple eyes and glasses, who was speaking quietly talking to Their now only lead singer. Their Drummer and Pack leader.

"Yeah," She replied and handed him the schedule ,"I'll see you at the airport 10 sharp. Don't be late."

Rye and her roommate Art walked down the shadowy dank streets of New Orleans ( note : not the one like now this is fiction children sorry) toward their down town studio. This would be the last time for a while that they had their own private Maude Gra for a very long time. They were leaving now. Rebuilding in a another land knowing no one except the band and Ayame Sohma who they might not see at all.

Their studio, while not the nicest piece of real estate around but it was where the magic began.

The shadows around them seemed to lengthen as Art bent down beside the door way so search through one of the slight smashed boxes outside the entryway of the warehouse-like building. She straightened , smiling a little when she found the key.

She unlocked the door letting Rye in first.

Rye smiled quietly thank her before asking", Hey you want anything to drink? I'm gonna make me a suicide."She started toward the empty space leading to the kitchen area that would be a doorway if there had been a wall there. " Naw, I'm fine", Art replied. Taking off her favorite sleeve-less trench she caught sight of an open laptop on their desk. It was on top of another one os there was no way to tell who's it was without looking. Shrugging she walked closer until she could see that it was her. Grinning at her own laziness instead of shutting it off she just quickly went through her messages to see if there were anything of value. Blinking she let out a shout seeing that their overseas friend Ayame was online.

"Hey Rye! Yame Yame is online" she shouted grinning at the responding crash as she caught her friend off-guard. Again . Man, she loved this game.

Yuki sighed they had cornered him again. It was about time for a another school festival and they wanted to know if he would dress up again.

He shuddered just thinking about it. Before he had been able to avoid them by asking Kyo's idea for the festival which worked as he went off with a another fighting rant but when he ran off they once again threw themselves at him. It was pathetic and scary to say the least.

He sighed. "Hey Hey YYYYYYYYYYYuuuuuuuuuKi!" Yuki could even hear the girls squeal in delight at see the sohmas together.

He turned toward the voice to see the rabbit running toward him. Momichi smiled. "Haru wants to talk to You!",Momichi announced.

Hmm...At least there was one thing he could count on. Turning he went to Tohru's desk and told her he had some school stuff to take care of.

She wished him good luck then went back to talking to Uo. He smiled and left.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Kyo was the first to wake.

He usually was. This time was no different than the rest . He woke up made sure Shigure was sleeping

and took a shower or went to his room. This time was no different.

They had been doing this for some time now and nothing had changed so ... so...

What Was It?

It had been hard but now Kyou was finally admitting it to himself.

Something wasn't right.

He had left as usual as soon as he woke up. He had taken the shower to was the smell off of him.

He had spent time training and had even walk Tohru home

So what the hell was Wrong?

He thought about this as he sat at the table.

What was Wrong? For a long time he had put it to not defeating 'That Damn rat!'

but he couldn't do that anymore...

he couldn't even put skipping school on him any-Wait! What!WTH?


	2. Chapter 2

1Bloodseed: sorry for the wait even if no cares

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Fruits basket

rated: M

AS Yuki and Momichi walked down the school hall little Momichi remembers the surprise he's planned for White Day. He decides to give Yuki a hint since he seemed a little down lately and this wouldn't ruin the surprise at all.

"Hey Yuki, Guess What,"Momichi bounced he was so excited. It wouldn't ruin a thing.

"Yes, Momichi ?" Yuki questioned wondering what else Momichi could have possibly have been sent to tell him.

"My cousin Rye Rye is coming ,"Momichi bounced more. Yuki felt his eye twitch.

"Rye ...Rye ?"He questioned.

"Oh! Oh,"he clapped,"My cousin Rye and her band are playing at Momo's party!"Momichi jumped as he said this. A quick little jump that took him completely off the ground and had him bouncing nearly skipping after ward so that Yuki had to catch up to him.

Yuki briefly wondered what Momichi was talking about. He had certainly never heard of a party much less these people Momo and Rye. What kind of name was Rye anyway?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sango Airport 10:15am Two days later

-

-

Everyone was staring at them. They had all backed away and now everyone was staring at them.

" If you don't turn that thing down I'm gonna!"

Rye glared at her friends as they finally turned down the stereo they had grabbed. They were dressed as inconspicuously as possible for them and they still managed to creep people out to the point that there wasn't anyone within 20ft of them. Rye was exasperated.

'Really!' There were even security guards edging over as if they were only here to blow up the place...

Better no tell Art that of the explosives she always manages to carry just might disappear before the building goes up in flames. She might actually consider it if she managed to figure out how to get away with getting every one out on time. The guards were still there. They didn't look that unusual did they? While the others had gone for the casual look with silk shirts and tight jeans . Only she and Art couldn't wait to dress out but really? All she wore were her favorite half jacket over a blue tee and pin stripped shorts with the matching tie. And Art was wearing yet another combination of a fishnet and halter top under her favorite handsewn sleeveless trench coat and a pair of black bondage pants. The most unusual thing about their outfits were their custom made boots...

So what was every one staring at!

Rye turned to eye her friends again, not seemingly bothered by attention that would have normally had he r and a few other holding the band back from killing complete and total strangers . 'Am I being paranoid?' She wondered.

Rye looked over to Art wondering if she was as clueless as she was or knew anything . What she saw gave her a very bad feeling and made everything worse. Art wore a grin, not just any grin, The Grin.

The grin of the siamese cat getting his way.

" What did you do!" She glared at Art.

"What?"

"Don't try to act innocent!" Rye's eye was twitching in disbelief that Art didn't know. She looked as confused as an innocent child.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG !" Rye pointed to the people around them,"THEY'RE STARING AT US!" This caused the staring people to turn away in embarrassment.

" How would I know–"

"That grin, THAT Grin, It's That Damn Grin You have That Makes You guilty."Now she was pointing at Art like a mad man.

" Calm down Rye, we'll get out as soon as possible," said Jared, always the epitome of the 3C's. He was calm, cool, and collect and he didn't want a scene. He put his arms on Rye's shoulders. However Rye noticed something on one of the other band member's shirt.

"What's that on your shirt!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Giving comfort

Rating : M

Warning: possible incest, mention of drugs, and alcohol and sex will later get worse

Bloodseed: sorry for not updating exams and all

Disclaimer: do no own FB if I did it wouldn't be for kids

The band member named Avion just looked over to Rye with a snide smile and said nothing. This made Rye more curious and she leaned over since Jared still held her. What she read on his back made every fiber in her bones enraged with fury. It didn't help to see Art with that same damned grin.

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

"It's what it reads jackass!" On his shirt it read: Black people have yellow fever too, in Japanese.

"But Art dressed us," This made Rye give Art the death glare. The worst glare you will ever see like a black bottomless pit covering all your screams.

"You dressed them...YOU DRESSED THEM!"

"What's wrong with dressing them?"

They were now walking out of the airport at this point. Jared hurrying them along, in his usual self not wanting to cause a scene, but it was far from a scene now, with Rye ragging like a madman about devil shirts. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rye pulls out a fork from the plane. Jared just lets out a sigh before he sees two people walking towards them and said, "Uh guys."

"You change into that bunny suit NOW"

"No."

"Guys..."

"Well, you have four options: you eighter A: Lose and eye. B: let me shove this up your ass. C Wear the bunny suit. or D: Join the female population."

Finally Avion cooperates after Rye goes after him. Art willingly helps Rye set up the bunny suit after she watched, amused, as Rye nearly tear Avion into pieces and poor Jared be as nervous as he could be ,only chuckling softly at this, he wonder if they could torture the boy even worse.

Ironically Avion's shirt said: I'll leave it to you.

The two people advanced the group even closer. Rye and Art were too busy looking at their properly terrified work of art to notice. Avion had long ago noticed but was now too ashamed to say anything. Surprisingly, Jared still had the courage to say anything.

"Rye..."

"What?" she asked, in a monotone voice.

"I...uh..hmmm."Jared became nervous, unable to speak his words."Ddddd do you know those two over there?"He was still unsure he had been forgiven. Would they do more in such a public place? With them you never knew...Especially now...

Rye couldn't help but put a smile on her face once she saw Momo and Mrs. Sohma ,"Mrs. Sohma, Momo It's nice to see you."

ha...hah...hu...hhha...

Ragged breaths filled the air as the two sweaty bodies separated not overly tired from the strenuous activity but done with it and on to better things. Pale hands trembled as they haphazardly replaced once eagerly removed articles of clothes. He shook his dark hair out of his eyes and took a breath before leaning back into the exterior of the janitor's closet, resting as he realized he was coming down from his high.

Momiji on the hand had not dressed but decided to crash and was currently searching through his clothes for his favorite bottle. He smiled. It was a homemade suicide and he wanted a hit. Now. Shaking his sweaty blonde locks he nervously started laugh when he couldn't find it. Yuki watched as he once again began the search. Again he couldn't find. His laughter was suddenly crying and he move into a fetal position slightly away from Yuki . As he sobbed Yuki sighed before picking up the bottle right in front of him. He tried to hand it to Momiji but the boy didn't seem to hear his soft cries through his own sobs so he gently sat the bottle down where he could see it. Then he tugged Momiji to him and pulled him up till they were hugging and from that warm embrace they once again began their cycle. Giving comfort the only way they new how.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Relief Redone Chpt.4 Almost Introductions

Rated M

I don't own FB

The band dissipated just like that.

Mrs. Sohma looked at them, puzzled and then said , " Hello, Rhea. Miss Kali. Have you found appropriate arrangements for your group? I hope the move hasn't been to much for you."

"Oh no ,not at all."Rye said happily & she bent down to Mo-Mo " Hey Mo-Mo" Mo-Mo hide behide her mother.

"Hell, It was fun..."said a dead serious Art , then she too bent down to Mo-Mo and said,"-. Hey momo I made you something" She suddenly pulls out a... life size blonde doll...that looks strangely just like the little girl...but they..they had just meet...

"Here Momo ,meet Mimi" Art grinned.

Mo-Mo grabbed her mother even tighter. " She's just shy ", said Mrs Sohma smiling. "We better get going. We don't want to be late."

Rye followed Mrs. Sohma as they left the airport but before they left Rye looked over to Art and said seriously,"Behave yourself."

Art grinned._Playing with Rye is so fun_.Then she frowned. _Wonder what Aya's gonna look like ...do he and Momiji know each other ...Rye said this was a pretty big family..._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

* * *

_That was a fun meeting ! We should do that more often ..wait Yuki said we can't or...or we might...Get caught ! Yeah that's it ! We don't want to get caught! That would be ...that would be bad...Hey I wonder what Haru wanted ...He seemed weird today ...He even made sure I was out of the room before he grabbed Yuki but Yuki will be fine. Yuki will be fine. Yuki will be... He told me it was just a chat this time but I guess it was needed this time nothing I would nothing I would understand I'm just...I'm just a stupid kid But But I have to go distract Tohru She'll be worried about me and Yuki I don't want Mutti worried._

The thought of this made Momiji movements to gradually lead to a run. He wanted to get to Tohru before she became too worried. All of Momiji's worrying made him forget that Rye and her friend Art are going to meet him there. As he entered his dad's building he saw Tohru piling magazines in an organized fashion on a table. "TOHRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUU!"

Having sufficiently caught Tohru's attention he chattered about this and that until he had helped Tohru through out her entire shift.

SLAM!

"So I said-?" Tohru winced at the sound before asking. "Eh, what was that?"

Momiji looked around before realizing what had happened. Someone had slammed the door down the hall. Turning back to Tohru with a sigh of relief he said, "The door the door silly!"

Tohru relaxed instantly before attempting to once again strike up conversation as the waited for Yuki.

They chattered once more until the sound of stomping spilled out of the hall.

"Art ...Stop It..."

"Stop what?"

"Stop it..."

"Stop what?"

"Stop stomp-ow!" Rye turned the corner still glaring at Art for stomping and walked right into Momiji.

Rye winced before turning to attempt to help who ever she had bumped into up."Sorry 'bout that...Momiji! How are you?"

Momiji blinked before realizing..."Rye !"

Momiji immediately started asking questions and telling them about his day.

Tohru seems completely forgotten able and just watches knowing it might take a while for Momiji to wind down.

No one noticed the previous trouble maker Art watching her with dull comprehension.

She didn't feel like asking now though... who says it's a problem?

15 Minutes later...The chattering( Mostly Momiji) had stopped.

Every one had been introduced ( Tohru liked Rye she seemed rather down to earth.

Well except for one.

* * *

bloodseed:...sorry ur gonna hate me for this but...

Sorry for the long wait ...I'm helping a friend out with summer work and I kinda got busy along with a case of writers block ...any way Mimi says hi and I'm holding a contest ,

I know the Title sucks and so do you ...

If you want me to change the please give me an idea with your reviews if i get enough then i do but if i don't then i might let my bro take over the story and if he doesn't drop it he'll have every one kill...

...sorry


	5. Chapter 5

1Relief Redone

Chapter5 : Weird Relationships

Bloodseed: I don't own nothing 'cept my oc's

Mimi: Hi

_Thoughts:_

speak.

* * *

"...so I'm the drummer and we decided to dome to japan to look for the new member since we were coming here anyway." Rye said explaining only a little of why they were there but it was enough.

"Um , so how do you know Momiji" Tohru wondered how the Momiji knew the drummer of such a supposedly popular foreign band.

"We're Related!" Momiji shouted joyfully as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Wha- Wha - What!H-How?" Tohru gasped. _How could they be related? _Tohru turned to Rye. .

Her skin was a shade of chocolate brown that seemed to glow. Her eyes were a deep purple that rivaled Yuki-kun's and her hair was short ,dyed a blackish green._ Add that to her accent_, Tohru thought, _and She obviously isn't Japanese ! _

"Eh," Rye decided to explain since the girl looked as if she was about to have a panic attack and Momiji's chatter didn't seem to help. "I was born in Germany and my elder brother who was taking care of me while he visited meet up with an old friend from college and -"

"You don't need to tell her the history behide it , Rye...You're brother married his mother's sister making you Momiji's Aunt in law. End of Story."

This was said quickly , boredly , and in a determinately loud voice.

A vein became very prominent on the side of Rye's pretty face.

Everyone turned to the source which happened to be a very bored girl with caramel skin and red and black hair. Her eye were covered with goggles and her long hair was in a messy braid.

Tohru was the first to say something as Rye seem to be counting to ten very hard and Momiji was currently enthralled with the material of Rye's lavender trench-coat which no one had noticed until yet.

"Um ,hi, who are you?"she asked trying to be polite.

"Sorry just something that followed me home one evening ," muttered Rye but before she could say anything else the source of her irritation speed into motion suddenly moving to stand in front of Tohru before sprinting to Momiji.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kyo's P.O.V.

_I don't hate him._

Large hands pulled up his shirt , tweaking his nipples as a warm touge lapped at his neck.

_I don't hate him...what's the point?_

He panted.

_There's no longer a reason..._

His mouth was roughly taken and he was ground into.

_That had to ..._

His cargos were snatched down.

_...Had to live up to that damn rat!_

His body was a whirl of heat that had him crying out.

_Th-there's no...no reason..._

Shigure smirked down at the writhing boy he had pinned to the kitchen counter.

_...I ... There was never... a_ _point ...other than acceptance_

He toke control of the boy's lips once more.

_This ... this isn't what ...this isn't what he wanted..._

Shigure hands wandered lower.

_What's the point in fighting?_

The sound of the front door opening hurriedly was loss on the two.

_Why do I continue?_

The sound of hurried feet was loss on them.

_Why do I fight?_

The feet pounded closer to the kitchen.

_Why does he fight?_

"Miss Tohru! Are you alright ? I heard stran-!"

A school bag dropped loudly to the floor.

Kyo's eyes widened in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Relief Redone

Bloodseed: sorry for the wait ... time's a b-tch ain't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket nor will I ever ...

...TT

Mimi : hi ...Review dammit review!

Chapter 6

Caught in the Act or When what we had shattered...

rate: m

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V

_What? OMFG! What the hell is going on?_

Purple eyes widened at the sight in front of them. He stumbled back.

This couldn't be-this wasn't!

What the hell!

The violet eyed teen couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was visibly shaking from the shock.

Oh god!

K-kyou and shi-shigure! O.O

They were staring at him. They were looking at him and then and there he suddenly wished he had said yes to Haru. Just once. Just to get him off. Say yes to his insistent begging and do something to repay for the stuff he sold them.

Dammit all! What the hell was happening!

He ran...

Kyo's P.O.V

_That bastard! What the hell was he doing?_

_Why doesn't he say something!_

_That look! I hate that look!_

_Why is he just standing there?_

_That coward! _

Kyo felt his shock slowly recede as his cousin stood unmoving in the doorway just turning slightly to watch them both.Yuki hadn't said a word but stood there frozen with a look of utter horror on his face .Kyou felt his anger bubble up washing away embarrassment and giving him the voice that had been stolen by shock but just as he was about to say something there was movement.

He was gone!

He had run!

Shigure P.O.V

He sighed, leaning back to run his hand through his hair.

"Well... no use in worrying over spilled milk",

Shigure said with a dry chuckle after the young rat had left the house. He looked over to the cat who seemed lost for words. However he had gained some breath back and by the looks of it, Shigure was going to get his head blown off._ Here we go again_.

After a few moments of strained breathing the red eyed catboy turned on his-his...His what ? They had never discuss this! Never planed this!

"How could you say that!", Hearing the young cat yell this made him shrug.

"Stupid Mutt! What the hell are we gonna do !"The young man continued to yell.

"There's nothing we can do about this and you might want to change your tone unless you want more people in on this."Shigure put his hands through his hair once again.

The cat glared angrily at him.

_What the hell was he saying?_

_They couldn't just ignore this. They couldn't just let him go. _

_They had to catch him! Hell! He shouldn't had been able to get away!_

_Didn't he care? Stupid dog!_

Still glaring the cat silently back up away from the dog, straightening his clothes shakily.

HE turned away.

The dog's hand came to caress his cheek.

HE looked away ,back up more to avoid the dog.

Shigure's hand feel to his side his eyes glued to the eyes still glaring so hatefully at him.

The dog's mouth started to open but the silence remain because he knew no matter what he said now...

HE ran...

pushing pass Shigure he ran out the door chasing after ghosts that weren't there anymore.  
And with that they shattered...

* * *

Bloodseed: sorry 4 the long wait . be sure to tell me what u think... 


	7. Chapter 7

1Relief Redone

Blood seed: sorry just read okay

Mimi: Hi we're back waves

Disclaimer: Don't own FB...

Even if I did...well hell...

Warnings: Craziness , Total irrelevancy of violence, depression, and other things

Rating: M...supposedly actually now its starting to look like it won't be till later I'll go into the parts that rate that warning but trust me you'll love 'em...

... I hope

What's With Today?

Chapter 7

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Art ignored the words as she stared and stared and...

Bop!

"Ow !Holly !" She cried out suddenly holding her head and spinning around to glare at a very angry looking Rye holding a broken mop.

She didn't know how it got broken but truth be known she knew it probably had something to do with the fresh bump on her aching head. Glaring and pouting at the same time ( damn cleaning supplies) she turned back to the boy in front of her.

Tohru gaped and wondered in awe how Rye retrieved the mop from the hallway closet in seconds. Then she wondered dazed what they were going to do about the mop.

"Look at what you made me do! We have a broken mop because you can't behave. What do you have to say for yourself?"Art blinked and tilted her head in thought before answering happily as if this was the most obvious answer in the world.

" I found a model! Can I keep him ? He's cute !"

"You...you ..You!" Rye points at Art as her eye twitches. The most prominent sign of her rage scaring Tohru.

Yuki comes up to a building with a sigh of relief. He wipes his eyes for any signs of tears even though he hasn't cried. As he enters the building , to his surprise he sees two strangers arguing with Miss Tohru scared off to the side. Momiji seemed obvious to the situation. Yuki sent him a saddened look. Momiji having just looked up caught it. His eyes widened.

"Miss Tohru! Is everything alright?"

Yuki is sweating, his breaths coming in deep puffs, and he is paler than normal. Tohru sees this and is instantly worried. Rye's anger vanishes in surprise and she looks to yuki. _Who's the guy with the proper accent?_

"MM, Hey snow boy could I have some too?" Art starts to eye the newcomer who smells like some of their band mates after one of the party's she's not allowed to go to.

At this point Rye hits Art **Hard,**"Through my careful guidance you have never gone that route Because I will hit you Art, Hard"

Momiji shows excitement after having finally started paying attention to the conversation. "Hey that rhymes Art hard, Art Hard, Art Hard, Art Hard..." Momiji goes on with his chanting a full ten seconds before Art faithfully replies.

"I don't have the parts to be like that."

Before she could say another word, Rye beats Art with the mop repetitively even thought she was now beaten into the floor. She then turned to the now confused Momiji and smiled," Momiji-chan, please don't say that...

perverts will come after you."

Tohru still completely confused turns to Yuki, "Uh, this is Rye-rye and Art. They're Momiji 's Cousins..."

Yuki felt his eye twitch.

_Dammit I need a hit Just a little to make this all go away_

Smiling weakly at Tohru he asks "... cousins?..." What cousins didn't _he _know about? They had the same family!

Ugh, Momiji...

_He really didn't need this right now. _

_Now after what just happened with that stupid ,stupid cat!_

_What the hell is wrong today?_

_...Flashback..._

_He was tired of running. His head hurt and he couldn't think. No, not couldn't, wouldn't. He had no idea what to think! What the hell had he just saw? That stupid cat and that perverted dog basically , almost, most definitely making..._

_It couldn't be right? _

_That cat couldn't be so stupid! _

_He wouldn't be!_

_In the kitchen, where anyone could walk in ... doing that! ... with that dog !_

_What were they thinking ?_

_What were they doing? _

_Why hadn't he and Momiji tried that...WTF! _

_That's not the point _

_Its- its Impossible _

_This can't be happening_

_Trees filled his vision. He knew yet didn't know why he was running. What had happened? When did this happen? Why? When hadn't he been there? _These thoughts ran through his head as fast as he ran through the trees. He heard and yet didn't hear Kyou running after him. Why? To comfort him? From what? Why was he feeling so desperate? He gasped in pain as he was suddenly yanked back then held. He struggled and command to be let go. He wasn't. He struggled and struggled Kyou not making a sound. It started to drizzle but the think canopy above the protected them from the rain. He was tired. Slowly his struggles weakened and then Kyou spoke.

_I don't want to fight anymore._

He voice was deadly calm. He was...so serious.

Yuki's head spun. He couldn't process this. Now just after school. Hell, he's already down from his last high. What's another reason not to try again.

_There's no longer a point...I won't fight you anymore. Next time you feel bad take it out on somebody else. _

Yuki's eyes widened. He could be serious. They...They'd been playing this game since they were kid! He couldn't-

_I refuse to play this game of Cat and Mouse anymore...Its fucking with my head..._

His head! His Head! What about him! What happened to him? Did he really not need it anymore? No! He couldn't be-

_I quit. There's no point anymore Yuki. I'm tired of pretending._

His fist clenched Yuki's arm tighter before letting go.

_He fell as He walked away_...

AN: hiyas sorry for bing so late but my computer was having trouble...-.-

Any ways no one said anything about new titles so I'll just let that slide .


	8. Chapter 8

Relief Redone

Bloodseed: huh...that's it. I'm always going to be late with everything. Kill me now...

Or maybe not. If you kill I wouldn't be able to complete and I at least owe you that...

Sorry...

For the wait...

Mimi: shut up already! I'm gonna get Rye to kill you!

Bloodseed:...right...sorry...

..:choke!:... gurgle ...gurgle...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Mimi: ... she's not gonna talk for awhile...it'll be better now...read or die...

Warning not only does the FB not belong to me but Haru is a little jealous in hear and says mean things...just so u know I love tohru but I had to do this

* * *

Fates and weaknesses

Chapter 8

"Sohma-Kun?"

Yuki was pulled from his depressing thoughts by Tohru's soft voice. She was absolutely worried, her face almost touching his as she leaded in closer. He gasped and moved back in surprise before glancing back to see if Momiji had seen them so close. Unfortunately, everyone had been watching since Tohru's frantic calls had failed to get his attention. Momiji's eyes were wide and such a look of hurt on his face that Yuki thought he would break down and cry then and there. Then suddenly his look changed into one of a brief pout and he whined. "Nnnnnnnnnnnཀ Yuki how come you get to be so close to Tohru Muttiཀ"

Yuki sighed at Momiji's choice of words. There's nothing that couldn't set him off.

It was a weakness of his. Too have someone completely dependent of him. He admitted when he had first met tohru. Yes, it was a weakness but it was cursing him now. He truly felt something for momiji but...

Weaknesses were something that kill you, that could be used against.. . if someone knew of them. Even if they didn't...even if they didn't... you used them against yourself. You tortured yourself knowing that this shouldn't be a weakness. It shouldn't be a fact.

Yuki turned away from everyone for a second quickly gathering his wits. When he turned back his eyebrow was raised in false annoyance.

" Momiji, how many times have I told you its not like that?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Shigure lit another cigarette. He doesn't know what he wishes and so he decides not to wish. You can't always have what you want. Sometimes he notices how hollow he truly was and he knew that in his time with Kyou he forgot but he forgot just as easily with Hatori or Ayame. Maybe he felt a little sad but there was time yet. He tries not to think but there's something painful stirring inside of him. He knows that he'll forever remember that one moment. Would anything change if he had been different? Why should he care? This was his house. At that moment Shigure saw a vision of Kyou moving out. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and knew if it came to that he would lock himself in his room and cry. He smiles through cigarette smoke when he thinks of his own inevitable fate.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Haru jumped awake when he felt someone's hands on his back. He Jumped up quickly, more quickly than his drugged state should have allowed and was momentarily disoriented by a head rush. "Who's there?" he asked squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. The sudden flick of the light switch made his head hurt as his eyes forced themselves to adjust.

"You're so jumpy." Haru recognized the boar's voice. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking into her brown eyes. They were narrowed with the angry look they carried these days. The days of Tohru. "Back so soon for more. You're turning into a junky." Haru said with a smirk. He knew the boar didn't drink, smoke, or use. She didn't even usually bother him when he was sleeping. He chuckled before attempting to lean into his hand as he sat up, but he winced once the bruised flesh of his cheek was pressed on.

"What happened to your face?" Kagura raised an eyebrow at the whelp on his face. It was a deep purple, shaped in a reminder of a fist, and was obvious against his pale flesh. Kagura would recognize that fist print any where. She had seen it to many times to count.

"Are you alright?"

"The two of you were fighting again?" There was no real reason for these questions. They were routine. They were something that reminded you that this was everyday reality. Something... very hard to change...but, something that could only be changed with ambivalence.

Haru sighed and looked away before getting up to push through some needles and find his watch. He answers the only question he wants to. He says the only thing he needs to . He needs somebody to hear and whether kagura wanted to or not she was here. After all this was routine. Ms. Tohru wasn't here to save him. Could she even save her self?

" Yuki...Yuki is... Yuki was suicidal just a little while ago...He doesn't remember but HE Did IT! "

His voice broke at the last part but he didn't stop screaming . He brought it all down.

" That Idiot Is Going To Kill Him!"

Haru glared angrily at Kagura.

"What was I suppose to do? Let it go?" Kagura shook her head 'no'.

"He was drunk Haru. You know Yuki doesn't want to die. He has things to live for! He has-"

"Tohru!" Haru angrily cut her off " And she doesn't even notice! Who the hell does she think she is? That bitch! The next time I get a hold of her I'll ...I'll! I'll...!"

Kagura sighed at his lost of words. Not that she was worried. He would get a hold of her alright. He always did.

She looked up at him, finally feeling the time was right.

" Hatsuharu I have a preposition for you..."


	9. Plans and memories part one

Bloodseed: Hi ,sorry so late. All I ever do is apoligize...

Am I forgiven?

MiMi: Stop whinning and give them the damn story

Sorry She didn't take her meds

Disclamier: do not own Fubara do own Rye and Art

Warnings: language, talk of stalking, beating, and alcohal, mental issues and oocness.

Chapter 9 Part one

Plans and Memories

She looked up at him, finally feeling the time was right.

" Hatsuharu I have a preposition for you..."

Haru shook his head not wanting to hear it. He had come up with a dozen plans and nothing ...nothing seems to work! All he could do was challenge kyou , knowing he'll lose, stalk Yuki, who will hate him for it, and drink, which always leads to hangover headaches and losing control. He had long ago gotten over the fact that he never remembered anything after he drank a little to much after it became apparent that black haru came out. He never needing to explain anything. No one noticed.

" Its about getting rid of Tohru...without hurting her..." She continued , watching him for signs, knowing that...

" Impossible!" Haru continued to shake his head harder. It was impossible. He had tried all the honest ways to prove tohru could never really understand. She wasn't a Sohma! But no one agreed. No one wanted to see!

Kagura had known he would think that. Had known that was the problem. That's why she needed help with this plan. She knew if either of them ever succeeded in actually breaking the girl that they would be hated. Haru had been threatening the girl for months. Kagura could see the girl stayed not only because she actually believed she belonged but to protect them from Haru. Haru's approach would never work now that he's the threat and she's the protector. The answer was not to break that little ray of light but to focus it on someone else.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After Yuki reprimanded Momiji for jumping to conclusions and proper introductions had been made Tohru happily invited Art and Rye to dinner. Rye declined for the both of them, telling everyone, through Art's grumbling at missing good food, that they had to meet a friend they would be staying with until they got their own place. Tohru insisted that they come by though the next day. She would be off and would have time to make a big dinner. Yuki also reminded her that they would have to ask Shigure and Kyou. Tohru quickly reprimanded herself and apologized earning disbelief from Art and a smile from Rye.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O

_I did it... I finally stopped the fighting._

Kyou almost smiled. His life was screwed but maybe this would be one less thing to worry about. Maybe.

_So you think that because you made rat-face give in that you don't have anymore issues. Bitch, look in the mirror you're broken; without hope; and alone. _

**The mental **voice was cold and sadistic. Angry and metallic. Like a hard punch in his face. Kyou froze harshly, standing as hard as stone._ Another argument._

_Who are you the fucking hell to talk you piece of shit. There are plenty of fucking things I can do and the people to god damn do it with._

_No one could want you now. Shigure was only pitying you and Tohru will eventually hate you. You're worthless now that you aren't a fuckbunny. Ha!_

_No you're wrong._ The strength he had suddenly faltered and his confidence hit rock bottom. He began to question his thoughts. Kyou's anger began to rise as it always did. He angrily started to throw punches around him not caring when his fist were wore and bloody from the broken trees around him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Ayame-sama, May I ask your greatness when are Rye-chan and Art-chan arriving." Hime-san in her maid outfit of the day.

"Soon my dear soon. I can't wait to show them my magnificent wonderous collection and my ingenious designs I want them to wear." A huge as hell grin began to spread on his face as he swish in his magnificent sliver and gold robe.

Dingle Ling Loll Ling

They both turn as the bell rings joyously.

" YAME-CHAN , where are ya'll in all this fluffy shi-at!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sigure made his way to the main household. He had to talk and settle some things.

* * *

End of part one! sorry to be so late! I'm gonna try to start recording the update dates on my site so please cheak it out! bloodseed 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 part 2

Plans and Memories

Art glared as Rye quickly apologized for Art's rude comment, "Please excuse her since she hasn't had any medication."

"Yes I did you shoved it down my throat 2 hours ago."

"Then I had to beat your face in because you tried to spit it out," Rye's voice began to rise.

"It was embarrassing with the band behind us, I mean I help them with their medication you don't need to force me."

"The hell I don't, someone needs to make sure what happened in Ryan's city doesn't happen again!"

"They deserved it after they wouldn't let me fill out a college application. I was ten! I was old enough just because I'm from another country doesn't mean jack shit!" Art voice began to rise as well.

Now there lay a huge lump on Art's head, " I told you to never ever cuss in front of company and this is also why you..."

"Hime-chan dear I sincerely hope that our extravagant surprise for my wonderous guests in my honor and wonderous presence is wonderfully ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(There is a reason Hatori is written this way)

"So what do you want now?"

"Aww, Ha-chan! Why do you have to address me in that tone?" He whined.

"Because you're an idiot. And I remember the last time you visited."

"Well, I find no fault in what I did….You seemed to enjoy that…"

"Hn," mumbles something like idiot "What is it?"

"I want to talk…about Kyou-kun…"

Hatori's eyebrows rise. "Sigh, what exactly DID YOU DO?"

"I've had…relations with him. ^_^".

"Relations? Did these relations include anything like what we just did?"

"Depending on what you mean by 'we'…" Shigure does his best to blush demurely under Hatori's glare.

"You do realize that I'm not happy with you right now?"

"C'mon, Hatori, you've seen the kid, what was I supposed to do?!"

"Have self control?"

"You know I'm weak in that field, Ha-chan…"

Momiji's in his room, ignoring the dull ache in his ears, red angry eyes watching his bow speeded out a great crescendo, faster, faster, until his finger hurt to much to play and his thoat is to closed to cry any more.

Hatori's in his office, staring out at his garden, his mind a frustrated haze, angry at the turn of events Shigure has caused and once again, wishing, wishing he didn't have to worry about any of this. If only he weren't a part of any of this.

Kagura is still with Haru…

"We need to make it obvious she's leading them on." She said.

"Leading them on," Haru growled, "the little bitch thinks she loves them!" And then he flinches ( Its hard for him even now, to say this, to think this. She didn't!) it may have been some truth but it wasn't what she thought. She wouldn't listen!

"She loves them like a mother chick." Yes, Kagura knew this. She knew this (that girl didn't mean any harm but she could think like that and be weak). She knew this but that didn't mean she wasn't still in the way.

"Then why the fuck is she-!" "She's so worried about them" Kagura flinched then, before continuing "She's so worried about them it's hard to believe there's anyone else in life. The again there isn't. Her childhood friends and us. All of us she met because of Kyou and Yuki and that damn dog. It's his fault all he does is stare…"

"You aren't implying?" Black Haru's voice suddenly rings out in the dim room, clear and sober and darkly eager.

"I am. The Dog likes high school girls so much; I bet he's only kept his distance because she's always with OUR boys. If they got a little nudge in the right direction…"


End file.
